Aria's POV
by ljb1999
Summary: A is back and worse than ever, Aria is having flashbacks and doesn't know who to turn to for help. Will A strike again or play it low?
1. Chapter 2

Pretty Little Liars  
Chapter 1:

BUMP IN THE NIGHT

"Aria!" I heard Ali call  
I turned around just in time to see someone run up behind her and take her away.  
"Ali! No! ALI! Let her go!" I yelled at the black hooded figure running  
I started running so fast I had to stop and catch my breath as I watched my best friend being dragged away  
I sat up in bed, panting. I got up and went to the bathroom locking myself in. I looked in the mirror at myself and turned the water on. Splashing my face with water and tucking my messy hair behind my ears.  
I opened the bathroom door and heard something crash.  
"Mike?" I called down the stairs  
I heard the front door open.  
"Mike? Mike, if it's you stop. It isn't funny."  
Mike opened his door rubbing his eyes.  
"What do you want?" Mike asked  
I shushed him and told him to listen. We sat there in silence for a minute.  
"You're crazy, go back to bed. I don't hear anything." Mike left the hallway and shut his door.  
I went back to my room and closed the door slowly. I climbed into bed and pulled the covers up to my chest closing my eyes.  
Suddenly my phone rang and I jumped. I looked at the screen of my phone.  
_Blocked number? Who would be calling me with a blocked number at 4 o'clock in the morning? _  
I answered it.  
Hello? I asked  
_Silence  
_"Okay, well if you aren't going to answer then I'm not staying on." I hung up the phone only to get a text from an unknown number.  
It read: _Watch your back-A  
_I dropped my phone and panicked. I started shaking as I dialed Spencer's number.  
"Hi, you've reached Spencer, can't get to the phone, you know what to do after the beep."  
I set my phone down as I rolled over with the vivid pictures and sounds stuck in my head. I laid there until my eyes got heavy and I dreamed the same dream 12 more times.

Chapter 2:

NO MORE FEAR

The prissy girly days were over, I swore to it. I needed to step up and take a stand. I don't want to look like a cliché like the other girls. I want to stand out, and I didn't really care what the other girls thought. My style now was classified as gothic with a dash of rock n roll as Emily explained it.  
"Aria? Aria!" Mona said coming down the hallway.  
_"Oh God, just leave me alone."_ I thought.  
"Aria, are you okay?" Mona asked.  
"Just as fine as a junior girl's life can get" I replied  
"Oh…" She whispered quietly her face turning to a frown.  
"Well, I have to go, Spencer is waiting for me at the library." I lied.  
"Okay, see you later" she smiled and turned to walk away.  
_"God, I hope not…" _I thought to myself.  
Even though Mona was forgiven by all of the other girls since confessing to being "A" that didn't mean I was. Yes, I might have faked forgiving her. But was I guilty about faking it? Absolutely not. She did a very wrong thing and I can't just pick up and forgive you if you go through that much to hurt my friends and me.  
As I walked outside I was hit with a huge gust of wind that almost knocked me down. I caught my balance and covered my eyes looking up into the sunny sky that was progressively becoming greyer. How amazing my luck was today. I had to walk home in the rain. And I was wearing my new shoes. I sat down on the steps and unbuckled my strappy black wedges. As I ran down the steps looking both ways before running across the street I came to a sharp stop as I got the feeling of someone staring at me. I looked around at the bushes, trees, and cars but didn't see anything. Until I saw out of my peripheral vision a black figure dodging quickly. My phone suddenly chirped three times alerting me that I had received a text message.  
_Now you see me, now you don't_-A  
As a chill ran up my spine, a car honked its horn at me. Reminding me I was standing in the middle of the road.  
"Sorry!" I yelled as I jogged to the other side.  
_Aria, you truly are an idiot.  
_The text from "A" did give me the chills but only because I find it extremely creepy that someone stares at you and spends their time just staring at you. She/he used to scare me but not anymore. They have completely scared me to the point where nothing scares me anymore.  
Fear is only something we think can control us but it can't


	2. Chapter 3

Pretty Little Liars  
Chapter 1:

BUMP IN THE NIGHT

"Aria!" I heard Ali call  
I turned around just in time to see someone run up behind her and take her away.  
"Ali! No! ALI! Let her go!" I yelled at the black hooded figure running  
I started running so fast I had to stop and catch my breath as I watched my best friend being dragged away  
I sat up in bed, panting. I got up and went to the bathroom locking myself in. I looked in the mirror at myself and turned the water on. Splashing my face with water and tucking my messy hair behind my ears.  
I opened the bathroom door and heard something crash.  
"Mike?" I called down the stairs  
I heard the front door open.  
"Mike? Mike, if it's you stop. It isn't funny."  
Mike opened his door rubbing his eyes.  
"What do you want?" Mike asked  
I shushed him and told him to listen. We sat there in silence for a minute.  
"You're crazy, go back to bed. I don't hear anything." Mike left the hallway and shut his door.  
I went back to my room and closed the door slowly. I climbed into bed and pulled the covers up to my chest closing my eyes.  
Suddenly my phone rang and I jumped. I looked at the screen of my phone.  
_Blocked number? Who would be calling me with a blocked number at 4 o'clock in the morning? _  
I answered it.  
Hello? I asked  
_Silence  
_"Okay, well if you aren't going to answer then I'm not staying on." I hung up the phone only to get a text from an unknown number.  
It read: _Watch your back-A  
_I dropped my phone and panicked. I started shaking as I dialed Spencer's number.  
"Hi, you've reached Spencer, can't get to the phone, you know what to do after the beep."  
I set my phone down as I rolled over with the vivid pictures and sounds stuck in my head. I laid there until my eyes got heavy and I dreamed the same dream 12 more times.

Chapter 2:

NO MORE FEAR

The prissy girly days were over, I swore to it. I needed to step up and take a stand. I don't want to look like a cliché like the other girls. I want to stand out, and I didn't really care what the other girls thought. My style now was classified as gothic with a dash of rock n roll as Emily explained it.  
"Aria? Aria!" Mona said coming down the hallway.  
_"Oh God, just leave me alone."_ I thought.  
"Aria, are you okay?" Mona asked.  
"Just as fine as a junior girl's life can get" I replied  
"Oh…" She whispered quietly her face turning to a frown.  
"Well, I have to go, Spencer is waiting for me at the library." I lied.  
"Okay, see you later" she smiled and turned to walk away.  
_"God, I hope not…" _I thought to myself.  
Even though Mona was forgiven by all of the other girls since confessing to being "A" that didn't mean I was. Yes, I might have faked forgiving her. But was I guilty about faking it? Absolutely not. She did a very wrong thing and I can't just pick up and forgive you if you go through that much to hurt my friends and me.  
As I walked outside I was hit with a huge gust of wind that almost knocked me down. I caught my balance and covered my eyes looking up into the sunny sky that was progressively becoming greyer. How amazing my luck was today. I had to walk home in the rain. And I was wearing my new shoes. I sat down on the steps and unbuckled my strappy black wedges. As I ran down the steps looking both ways before running across the street I came to a sharp stop as I got the feeling of someone staring at me. I looked around at the bushes, trees, and cars but didn't see anything. Until I saw out of my peripheral vision a black figure dodging quickly. My phone suddenly chirped three times alerting me that I had received a text message.  
_Now you see me, now you don't_-A  
As a chill ran up my spine, a car honked its horn at me. Reminding me I was standing in the middle of the road.  
"Sorry!" I yelled as I jogged to the other side.  
_Aria, you truly are an idiot.  
_The text from "A" did give me the chills but only because I find it extremely creepy that someone stares at you and spends their time just staring at you. She/he used to scare me but not anymore. They have completely scared me to the point where nothing scares me anymore.  
Fear is only something we think can control us but it can't

Chapter 3:

ALI'S BACK?

Nobody really knows where Ali went. But, I have suspicions. I'm pretty sure that Emily knows where she is, how long she has been there, and why she is there. Emily was the closest to Ali and it wouldn't surprise me if they were still in connection with each other. Ali was always good at keeping secrets and also good at getting others to keep secrets. She was just really bad about holding your secrets against you when she wanted something. That's why she never told us any of her secrets, in fear we would use them against her. And honest to God I would have. Nobody honestly gets me. They think they do but they don't know who I really am. They don't know my actual favorite band, or my style. Heck, they don't even know my favorite color. If you asked them Hanna would say dark purple, Spencer would say black, Emily would say gray. My favorite color is orange. Despite the fact I wear dark colors all of the time. I like to make people wonder. "Aria?" My thoughts were interrupted by Spencer.

"Huh?" I looked over quickly still piecing my mind back together.

"Are you okay?" Spencer asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I replied.

"We still on for your house tonight?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah! You guys can still come tonight." I said.

"Cool, see you tonight." Spencer said turning to walk

"Yep….See you tonight." I mumbled.

LATER ON THAT NIGHT

I was sitting on my couch with the girls and we were laughing over our old pictures and videos that we made. Our laughter was interrupted by my mom already twice checking up on us. Both times I replied with 'Mom we are all 17 years old, I think we are okay.' When we were interrupted for a third time, I went to the door already saying 'Mom, this is the third time-'. And stopped there because before me was none other than Alison Dilaurentis. The girl that had gone missing over a year ago, our best friend who had torn us 4 apart after her disappearance. But she was back and stepped in as if she had never left.

"Hi Aria" Ali said breaking me out of my shock

Chapter 4:  
HIDING GUILT

"….Uh Hi." I replied blinking many times before realizing this was real.

"Quit doing that, your eyelashes are going to fall out." Ali said with that half smile of hers.

"Oh! Come in." I said moving myself out of the doorway.

She rushed to Emily first who was sitting on the couch, and sat down. She grabbed a handful of the popcorn sitting in a bowl on the table.

"Emily, how are you?" She said smiling sweetly.

"How are you still alive?" Emily replied in as much shock as I was.

"Oh that doesn't matter, all that matters is I'm here now…back with my girls ready to pick up where we left off." Ali said.

Spencer was the first one to break the silence.

"Well, I'm with Toby." Spencer looked at Ali with a fire in her eyes.

"You mean the creep?" Ali asked disgusted.

"He is not a creep, you have to get to know him. He is really sweet." Spencer replied quickly.

Spencer was passionate about Toby. Toby and Spencer were in love, and there was no doubt about that, but it was a little strange that one second Spencer was afraid and the next she was in love.


End file.
